sploder_drama_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Marshall
labeled as "The Cheater" Marshall is known for cheating in many challenges. This constant act put a big target on his back, and eventually he met his demise. Placement: 17th/22nd Episode 1: When Marshall was first seen, he just scolded at the host and said that he didn't like suprises. He was placed on the Tan Tyrants. During the challenge, he told Nicki that she was the one to go if they lost. However, even though they lost, Minnie was voted off instead due to her lack of cooperation skills. Episode 2: In the obstacle course challenge, Marshall took place in the final round with Albert, which was a comination of all 4 previous rounds. Gibby was about to cross the finish line, but Marshall threw a rock at his head, which made him cross the line first. However, since Marshall was caught cheating, he was disqualified from the challenge and the Red Rhinos won the challenge. Before elimination Marshall saw Albert telling the girls to vote him out, but Marshall got the guys together (and Nicki) and blindsided Albert. Episode 3: Marshall was one of the four hunters that had to kill the mutants in the Mutant Hunting Challenge. His weapon was a Blast Gun. During the challenge, him and Lloyd were sent to kill the Mutant Leader. Although they got there before Jack did, him and Jack got in a fight, distracting them from the challenge. Lloyd went on to kill the leader, and the Tan Tyrants won their first challenge. Episode 4: Marshall was chosen to be one of the five fighters for the challenge. He was in Round 3, fighting against Joanna. He ran at her and Joanna jumped off the ring, giving him a point. The Tyrants went on to win the challenge. Episode 5: Although he didn't compete in the Jousting Challenge, Marshall played a big part in the episode. During Round 3, (the fight between Sharah and Lamont) Marshall poured oil all over the track when no one else was watching. This caused Sharah to slip and fall off, giving his team the point. This changed the results of the challenge, when the Tyrants for the third time in a row. Episode 6: Before the challenge, Marshall thought that his alliance was to big and that they would have to cut one of their own sometime. Marshall was the 5th and final person on his team to participate in the Eating Challenge. His dish was chocolate, which he began to eat, but was beaten by Gibby in the end, making the Tyrants finally lose a challenge. Before elimination, Marshall told the guys that blindsiding Nicki would be the best choice, but she eventually found out. Lloyd and Nicki switched alliances and at the elimination, Marshall was shocked to see that he was the next to go. 'Trivia' *Marshall has cheated twice in Sploder Drama Island. One in Episode 2 (threw a rock at Gibby's head) and the other in Episode 5 (put oil on the Rhino's side of the track causing Sharah to fall off her horse) Category:Contestants Category:Male Category:Tan Tyrants